User talk:MasterMarik
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battlebots Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Punjar page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Badnik96 (Talk) 23:46, August 27, 2012 Can you please read the BattleBots Wiki:Style Guide before making any more pages please? None of your Battle Bashers pages were anything up to Wiki standard and I had to delete them all. Badnik96 21:11, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Fights :So I've been on reddit following episode 20 and I've noticed that some people are mentioning fights that might be used for later showings. The fights are - *Valkyrie vs Overhaul *Basilisk vs Chomp (USA vs The World, Basilisk won) *Chomp vs Kraken *Tombstone vs End Game (End Game was replaced with Tantrum) I'm not exactly sure whether these are true or not, and if they indeed true, what to do with them. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 13:46, October 6, 2018 (UTC) :They did use Tombstone vs Tantrum but none of the others were shown. MasterMarik (talk) 16:00, October 6, 2018 (UTC) ::Originally Tombstone was suppose to have fought End Game (who was going to use the same setup as the SOW fight), but apparently it took to long changing and was replaced with Tantrum. This information, much like the other fights mentioned, comes from reddit, and since reddit not the most reliable, I'm not sure whether to add this information to their pages or not. Since you've dealt with this much more than I have, do we add this information to their pages or do we wait for confirmation from the roboteers that these fights did happen? --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 12:12, October 7, 2018 (UTC) :I'd say we wait. There's no harm in waiting and right now things are a little murky in that regard. MasterMarik (talk) 12:52, October 7, 2018 (UTC) ::Hey MasterMarik. I've come from Battlebots reddit with a picture of the grudge match board. Can you help identify whos fighting who. Here's the link - https://www.reddit.com/r/battlebots/comments/9y7vr1/i_just_saw_on_instagram_that_they_showed_the/. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 14:24, November 25, 2018 (UTC) :: :It's a bit messy but I can see: ::Ultimo vs Captain Shrederator ::Blacksmith vs Warhead ::Chomp vs Basilisk ::Vanquish vs Parallax ::Overhaul vs Valkyrie ::Overhaul vs HUGE ::Sharkoprion vs HUGE ::Parallax vs Chomp ::The Four Horsemen vs Warhead ::Ultimo vs Overhaul ::Axe Backwards vs Gigabyte :: ::HyperShock vs all the drones ::Overhaul and Brutus vs HUGE and Valkyrie ::Bale Spear vs HyperShock MasterMarik (talk) 16:59, November 25, 2018 (UTC) Megabyte No, I meant before gigabytes fight with tombstone they said during some time in the past Megabyte won against tombstone. S.O.W. (talk) 11:59, August 8, 2019 (UTC) :Yes, you're right. MasterMarik (talk) 12:07, August 8, 2019 (UTC) Match Results Hello there. I just stumbled across the Match Results pages and was wondering if we could do these for the reboot seasons. I could help if need be. Have a great day! Jacobacranmer 01:10, August 15, 2019 (UTC) :We could but unlike the Comedy Central series, we have no way of knowing which way the scoring went for judges decisions. MasterMarik (talk) 12:08, August 15, 2019 (UTC) I see what you're saying but instead of listing the scoring breakdown, we could simply just list the scoring like 3-0 or 2-1. This is an example of what I had in mind: Jacobacranmer 14:25, August 15, 2019 (UTC) :That's fine then. It's not really any different than how Jim Smentowski did it on his site. MasterMarik (talk) 15:33, August 15, 2019 (UTC) Alrighty, I get started on that right away. Jacobacranmer 16:11, August 15, 2019 (UTC) User:Nightmare3000's photos I'm not sure if they should be kept here at all, considering the black borders and poor quality of them. Jacobacranmer 22:00, August 21, 2019 (UTC) :The black borders can be corrected. We can always replace them with better quality ones.MasterMarik (talk) 22:00, August 21, 2019 (UTC) You should know better Honestly why did you make that edit to the Black Dragon page describing a fight that either never happened or has major RO16 spoilers... Either way as an admin that edit wasn't a good look for you. I reverted said edit btw. [[User:Okamifan1|'OkamiFan'1]] 01:58, September 1, 2019 (UTC) :Look it was an accident. I couldn't have known anything about the round of 16 matches and even if I did, I wouldn't have spoiiled them here. Rail Gun Max and Black Dragon are very similar robots and these fights are written from memory. MasterMarik (talk) 11:28, September 1, 2019 (UTC) Deleting Pictures Hi there, sorry to bother you, but could you please delete File:MarvinvsAxeBackwards1.jpg and File:Screenshot 2019-09-19 at 7.25.46 PM.png. The first one I uploaded by accident thinking it was a different picture and the second one I uploaded and forgot to properly name it. Thank you, Jacobacranmer 01:15, September 25, 2019 (UTC) :Done. :) MasterMarik (talk) 01:33, September 25, 2019 (UTC) Just saying, you may want to update the main page, cause it still says Season 3. Unaired Fights Quick question: are we allowed to put up the results of the unaired fights or are we going to wait until they are put on YouTube next year? Cheers, Jacobacranmer 11:20, October 21, 2019 (UTC) :I would wait because that would render the idea of supporting BattleBots moot otherwise. MasterMarik (talk) 11:26, October 21, 2019 (UTC) Okie dokie Jacobacranmer 13:00, October 21, 2019 (UTC) Fun little fact that I'm pretty sure not a lot of people know, but Faruq actually competed on the first season of MasterChef US. Probably also explains one of his later intros a bit, as a nod to a show that had him on TV five years before the remake of Battlebots. Twister-Robotics (talk) 19:51, November 14, 2019 (UTC)